king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
Not to be confused with Silver Scorpion from King of Bots II 毒蝎 (translated as Scorpion) was a robot from Shanghai built by a father-and-son team which competed in the first season of King of Bots. Despite causing severe damage to itself, it was controlling Blade Gyro for most of its match before being eliminated by a floor flipper. Design Scorpion was a very large robot with a steep wedge shape, and a detached front panel used to drive under other robots, while sparing space for its primary weapon to be effective. This weapon was a huge vertical crusher, based upon the tail of a scorpion, which operated hydraulically to crush down on the surface of other robots in an attempt to pierce their armor. A spiked back end to the crusher was also present, which could theoretically lift other robots up when used as a wedge. However, the hydraulic output onto the weapon exerted too much pressure, and the crusher infamously buckled in Scorpion's only battle, bending the weapon through its own forces. In order to conserve weight, holes were cut out of Scorpion's crusher, and it also featured a lack of top armour, with slightly exposed rear wheels. Scorpion was also cost of a victory due to its lack of a self-righting mechanism to assist it when flipped over. A scorpion logo was printed onto the robot. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) In the first round, Scorpion faced the horizontal bar spinner of Blade Gyro. It quickly closed the gap between itself and the spinner in an effort to avoid damage, although it immediately became clear that Blade Gyro's weapon was not working, so after a period of chasing, Scorpion caught Blade Gyro on its wedge, and attempted to crush. However, Blade Gyro's armour proved more durable than Scorpion's own crusher, and Scorpion proceeded to buckle and damage its own weapon in its efforts to attack. It held Blade Gyro for a period, but stopped exerting pressure onto its weapon, and released its opponent. Despite the damage sustained, Scorpion remained in the ascendancy, driving under Blade Gyro to push it into a Grinder after it was turned over by a floor flipper. Scorpion maintained its presence until, with forty seconds left on the clock, Blade Gyro revived its bar spinner. Scorpion fled from its newly threatening foe, until Blade Gyro slammed into the arena wall, and once again disabled its spinner. Sensing weakness, Scorpion closed the gap and lunged for Blade Gyro, but drove straight over a floor flipper, and was turned over with eighteen seconds left in the match. Despite its dominance, Scorpion was rendered immobile at the very end of the match, and was eliminated in the first round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *The breakage of Scorpion's claw was a source of amusement for the judge Ian Lewis, who was famous for building the incredibly successful crusher Razer. *Scorpion, along with Ink Thorns, Deep Sea Giant Shark and Suspension, appeared in a teaser trailer for the series. External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/36 Scorpion on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Shanghai Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots which lost their only battle